


Let Me Look After You

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coda, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Smutty coda to tonight's episode (25/09/2020) Callum needs to look after Ben, and what better way to do that than to watch him come undone.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Let Me Look After You

After the movie is over Callum potters around the kitchen making himself and Ben a cup of tea, lost in thought. He feels the exact moment Ben enters the room, because a minute later strong arms wrap around his waist and a hard chin balances on his shoulder. Callum leans his head back slightly so that Ben can nuzzle his head in the groove between where his neck and shoulder connect.

“Little miss is down for the count, snoring away, and Dad’s at the pub. Fancy turning in early?” Ben asks with a devilish lilt to his voice as he spins Callum to face him, attaching his lips to Callum’s exposed throat. Callum lets out a deep moan and pushes his hips closer to Ben’s instinctively.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Ben chuckles, before tugging Callum down to connect their lips in a kiss, a kiss that turns dirtier by the second. Ben bites at his bottom lip, trailing his tongue over the sting and forcefully pushes him back against the counter. Callum groans into it, hauling Ben further into his body, essentially trapping himself between the man he loves and the hard surface at his back. His cock twitches at the rough connection, appreciating the hard edges of Ben’s body against his own. Longing for skin on skin contact.

“Take me to bed.” Callum mumbles into Ben’s mouth.

“Don’t fancy a quick blowjob against the kitchen counter, then?” Ben quips back, a smirk on his face. Callum loses himself at the thought, dangerously close to blowing his load right then and there. Weak.

He must lose himself for a minute too long because Ben quirks his eyebrow at him about to say something else when Callum grasps his face in both hands and leans forward until there is barely an inch between them, “Bed. Now.” He leaves no more questions as to what he really wants.

Ben huffs out a laugh and bites his lip in retaliation, a hint of defiance in his gaze as his pupils darken and he stares up at Callum, under no pretences of the kind of mood Callum is in, “Yes sir, Mr Copper.” He replies with a wink.

Ben grabs his hand and pulls him out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards their bedroom. The instant the door shuts behind them Callum once again finds himself trapped between a hard surface and a soft body. He melts into it willingly, finds the rough kisses fire him up instantly. His insides liquefy, and his heart beats loudly in his ears. His declaration to Phil earlier sits at the back of his mind as he watches Ben slowly descend to his knees, popping his button open and pealing his jeans over his thighs. And as much as the thought of Ben sucking his dick sounds like bliss right now Callum needs something else tonight. He needs to hear Ben lose control, wants to have Ben moaning his name as he brings him to the edge, so he cups Ben’s chin to halt his ministrations and tilts his face up.

“Not tonight,” Callum says. “Tonight I need you to let me take care of you.”

Ben eyes him from underneath his lashes, before nodding his head in a show of understanding and rises to his feet. Without saying a word he strips himself naked, and manoeuvres himself onto the bed with his legs slightly parted and waits. Callum allows himself a moment to just look. His cock hardens further as he appreciates his man’s willingness to let him take control. He grips tightly at the base and takes a deep breath to calm himself down, but the moment he gets a firm hand around his weeping cock Ben emits a low groan that rumbles in his chest.

“Cal, please.” He whines, and the spark inside Callum ignites, pushing him forward as he rips his shirt from his body. Callum grabs Ben’s thighs and forces them further apart so that he can nestle between them. He pulls Ben to the edge of the bed and pushes his ass into the air and dives right in. He inhales deeply and places hot, wet kisses along Ben’s perineum. A spike of adrenaline shoots up Ben’s body as he thrashes wildly above him at the sudden contact. Callum holds his legs steady against his chest and continues tonguing his way up to Ben’s balls, sucking on them until he feels Ben’s whole body seize and then release.

Once he’s satisfied he’s riled Ben up to breaking point he moves further up and blows hot air up Ben’s cock before mouthing sloppily at the head. He pins Ben’s hips down to the bed to stop the inevitable thrusts with one hand, and grasps Ben’s neglected cock with the other before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing him down in one, expertly hitting the back of his throat without gagging.

 _Don’t worry babe, everyone chokes the first time. But you know what they say? Practise makes perfect_ Ben had tittered at him after he’d choked around Ben the first time he’d tried sucking dick. 

But Callum isn’t a baby gay anymore. He loves giving head, and he prides himself on how good he is at it. Ben always seems to lose all sense of himself when Callum’s lips are wrapped around him. The thought makes Callum harden further. But he pushes his own pleasure to the back of his mind because tonight isn’t about him. It’s about Ben, so he continues sucking and swallowing around him, up and down, long slow strokes to start, and then his pace quickens after a time until he hears the hitching breaths of his man teetering on the edge. Callum always knows when Ben is close. His moans are elongated and he starts sprouting stuttered words of encouragement.

“God Cal, yes- just -like that, baby. Fuck. Your mouth. So good.”

Callum feels Ben grip tightly at the back of his head and deliberately resists against the hand that has him firmly pinned to the bed. He thrusts as hard as he can into Callum’s mouth, but Callum’s prepared for it and let’s Ben push himself deeper down his throat. He anchors himself on the edge of the bed and uses his now free hand to goad Ben into finishing by lightly stroking his rim as he sucks. He hums deeply, and then confidently inserts the tip of his thumb past the tight ring of muscles. Ben’s hips shoot up at the intrusion and he produces a sound from deep in his gut, his orgasm rolls out of him in waves, his come paints the inside of Callum’s mouth. Callum greedily swallows down every last drop, and continues to lick around the swollen head until Ben goes completely limp and he finally pulls away with a devastating ‘pop’.

Heavy breathing is the only noise heard in the otherwise silent bedroom. Callum looks down at Ben and smiles. He climbs up onto the bed and lies next to his boyfriend, who turns his head and smiles groggily back at him.

“Your turn.” Ben slurs, reaching over to try and grab at him, only to find his hand comes away wet.

“No need, I already came,” Callum replies and Ben blanches at the realisation. “Watching you enjoy yourself is a real turn-on.” Callum shrugs like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Jesus fuck, that’s hot.” Ben groans. He turns his body into Callum and pulls him in for a lazy kiss.

They both bask in the afterglow for a while and then settle down for the night nestled in the comfort of each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and fangirl with me over on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
